The present disclosure relates generally to medical devices and, more particularly, to surface treatments to prevent the formation of biofilms on medical devices.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Advances in technology have allowed for the utilization of foreign, non-biological devices in medicine for increased external control over normal bodily functions. Such devices allow medical personnel to clearly define the environment in which the patient exists during his/her treatment as well as control, analyze, and supplement both intake and output by patients. Examples of these devices include endotracheal tubes, catheters, cardiac stunts, and the like. Endotracheal tubes may be used for patients having lengthy and complicated hospital stays to ensure adequate ventilation and/or oxygen levels for the intubated patient. Lungs have a normal microbial flora populated by both anaerobic and aerobic bacteria with a concurrent local host immune system tuned to this population and effective against normal challenges from the environment.
However, the introduction of an indwelling medical device, such as an endotracheal tube, can challenge this delicate balance. The endotracheal tube introduces a new growth surface for both foreign organisms, i.e. not in the normal flora, and even organisms present in the normal flora but whose growth is normally suppressed by the restricted growth space of the lung. The new growth surface may allow for new colonization in the lungs by such bacteria, which may be pathogenic. For example, prolonged microbial colonization may lead to biofilm formation associated with the device. A biofilm is an aggregation of microorganisms that excretes an adhesive matrix that helps to anchor the biofilm onto a surface. Biofilms may represent a continuing source of infectious bacteria that can be dislodged by patient coughing, suctioning of the device, or even simple movement of the device itself.
The prevention of microbial colonization of indwelling medical devices may allow medical professionals to prevent subsequent biofilm formation. This prevention may result in better outcomes for a patient with an indwelling medical device.